Talk:Mass Effect 3
Fate of the Normandy SR-2 I love the SR-2, it's jizz-tazmic, although a SR-3 would be pretty cool, might need it if you can have yet more squad members. Okay, is Bioware just going to upgrade the Normandy SR-2, or are they going to make me watch that one burn too? I don't think I can endure that twice... I think that EDI might turn into a rogue AI and try to kill everyone or she might fly the ship to a Cerberus base because Cerberus might not be too happy with Shepard. --1000Monkeys 00:36, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :She states several times that she has no intention of doing any such thing. And, given that rampant AIs are a pretty major part of another major sci-fi video game franchise for the XBox, I really don't see it happening with EDI. SpartHawg948 02:00, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, remember that the Geth also didn't intend to go rogue, until they were given more responsibility and duties. :: Perhaps the SR-2 its going to be reffited or somethingChangonauta 14:46, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I think SR2 will be replaced by SR3 or be upgraded to SR3.--User:Morinth's Lover 17:33, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps, but usually an upgrade doesn't change the number. If the SR-2 is upgraded, then the number probably would remain the same. Lancer1289 17:51, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :: At any rate, i cant see any justification to replace the SR-2, with just an upgrade it would be a good ship Changonauta 18:08, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking that now with Shepard no longer part of Cerberus, assuming the Paragon ending of ME2 is considered the default, no doubt the Alliance would have the capability to commission an even larger, even more powerful version of the Normandy, probably known as Normandy SR-3. 1st of all, it is the third game, and going along with how the SR-2 was for the second game, Bioware'll create the SR-3 for the third game. Secondly, Shepard still has control of the SR-2, he'll probably turn it over to Alliance authority for them to reverse-engineer the experimental upgrades used against the Collectors (especially the Thanix Cannon) and improve upon those functions to fight off more Reapers, and so could be standardized among the rest of the fleet. Thirdly, if they go down this path, it would be a serious lack of creativity to see the Normandy destroyed in battle AGAIN, so the above 2 options are the more logical ones. H-Man Havoc 03:17, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :Firstly, what you think is possible, but bare it mind that what is going to happen is partially depends on player's actions on ME2. So if player sided with Cerberus, would that means they will not get SR3? Secondly, reverse Engineering? Why would alliance do that, they are the one who co-designed them, all Cerberus did was changing the interior and add AI system (EDI), something that I doubt Alliance would consider to add in their ship. And about Thanix cannon, why wouldn't Alliance just buy them from the Turians? Reverse Engineering those equal to copying their design, wouldn't that affect any sort of agreements, treaties or simply just sounded wrong? I am sure that they would sell it to us ,if it is for good sake of the universe, given that even Garrus could buy it, it is nothing classified.--Chawit Chiwarattanaphan 09:16, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Why would some people get an upgraded ship, while others don't? That is just really faulty reasoning. We do know that a lot of variables do import into ME3, but I seriously doubt that depending on your actions, you get a new ship or not. As to the reverse engineering, who says the Alliance wouldn't improve on what Cerberus already improved on. Is the SR-2 perfect? Of course not, there are always things that can be improved upon and with the threat of the Reapers, I highly doubt the Alliance will rest on what it currently operates and not make any improvements. As to the Thanix, maybe the Alliance would improve upon the design, as again nothing is perfect and if a better design comes out, I doubt the turians will complain that much. Lancer1289 17:10, December 26, 2010 (UTC) We accually had a debate as if Shepard is no longer part of Cerberus after the Paragon ending, including the commander taking the normandy and its crew from them. see the blog on my page.--Ironreaper 03:32, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I think if space combat is in ME3 then they would make a new SR-3 or something like that to explain why it can now take on reapers or whatever the space combat is in the game. Kind of like how with each game the biotic implants go up a level to explain why Shepard can now do things with biotics in the second game that he couldn't do in the first. I believe it went from L3 to L4 or 4 to 5. But that is all on IF they have space combat.--Nat Wetli 21:09, December 30, 2010 (UTC) well the ship was damaged after the omega 4 relay why cant the repairs go a little further and upgrade, not worthy enough to change the name, but a newer ship would add a lot of new features about the game, im sad to hear the mining system is back hopefully it'll change. Mass Effect 3 release date Anyone see this? At the very end of the article he says ME3 comes out on November 8th 2011. Is that confirmed? Or does he not know what he is talking about? ME3 November 8th--Nat Wetli 00:47, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah we haven't heard anything about that and I think he doesn't know what he is talking about. All we have right now is that ME3 will be released during the Holiday season of 2011, nothing more or less. Also I think he's guessing on more than a few other things in that article. Lancer1289 00:49, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh cool. Yeah i thought it was strange when I read that at the end. But I also found it a good read.--Nat Wetli 01:06, December 30, 2010 (UTC) thehut.com has the release date as 26 August 2011 Mondrak 11:27, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah that is…optimistic at best. I highly doubt that we will see ME3 before November at the earliest. Also note that at the Video Game Awards where the game was announced, it said Holiday 2011, which effectively rules out August being three months before that date. I also doubt the accuracy of that website considering that gamestop.com says December 31, 2011, and I'll take that date considering they are usually more accurate than a warehouse site. Lancer1289 17:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Now, I don't know which sites are saying this, but everything I've heard says 11-11-11. But ME3 and TES5 on the same day? --Swooshy 23:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ME3 Trailer Hero? Does anyone think the Brit from the ME3 teaser trailer might end up joining Shepard's squad? Or do you think he was just a random guy in a clocktower with a sweet sniper rifle? Also just out of curiosity does anyone have any idea as to what he shot in the trailer? I personally thought it looked like a Collector...but it could've been a Husk as well. Just wondering. Ahvi-Bay-B 23:04, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Best place for such discussions is either the forum or the blog. --silverstrike 23:42, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that was a Husk. I think Collectors are extinct now. JakeARoonie 03:55, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Forgive me for not signing, not made an account yet. He's a little too "outstanding" to be an example guy, just look at the points: *British *Been alive long enough in current conflict to recieve a considerable amount of injuries (judging by the number if canisters lying around him *sniping out of a high-profile building (Big Ben) *If I'm correct, the VA is Richard Armitage (John Porter in Chris Ryan's Strike Back), would be a shocking waste to hire him for a single trailer *shows considerable skill with a sniper rifle considering his condition (multiple GSWs) I'd bet a group of people have already thought of this, but perhaps we are seeing an SAS operative in action? They most likely are still operating in over 170 years. The clues are there, and if this is true, we can surely expect to see him as a squadmate. 16:52, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Also, I think that that was a husk. Mr. sniper said that the fight had been going on for a few days (or weeks). Which would be plenty of time for the Reapers (or their minions) to set up dragons teeth to make some husks. GroverA125 13:23, March 21, 2011 (UTC) There is mention of a James Sanders being a new recruit for ME3. It is not yet confirmed but I strongly believe that is the name of the sniper seen in the trailer. According to all the previous comments, this would make a lot of sense. :Actually, the only thing we know about James Sanders is that he is not the sniper from the trailer.JakePT 10:36, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Dr Pepper DLC possibly on the way again. Wasn't sure if it would be more apropos to post this here or DLC, so I went with here since it is possible upcoming. Dr Pepper has Mass Effect 3 listed on their rules page in Games that their codes will allow DLC for. It does say that the games subject to change, but this seems likely as it worked well with ME2. The "contest" ends December 30th, so as long as ME3 doesn't get pushed back we should hopefully see some cool stuff.Dr Pepper - EA rules--Xaero Dumort 20:28, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :That's interesting. I wonder what's in the works. Helmets for ME3? I hope I'll remember this when the time comes to get this DLC. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:33, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::My advice is get at least 5-10 caps now and then put them by your computer or something with a note.--Xaero Dumort 20:39, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Interesting. I guess I'll have to make a Dr. Pepper run sometime soon. Lancer1289 20:58, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'll definitely try not to miss it this time around. I hope the promotion is extended to Canada as well since I only got my Recon Hood in the last week of November. Freakium 00:29, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I find this quite upsetting, as any people from europe will have severe difficulties getting these. I wish they'd either make the promotion available everywhere or make it possible to legitimately acquire them by using microsoft points and whatnot. Plot fail? Just wondering, am I the only one pissed off by that trailer? The last scene in ME2 with the Reapers powering up had them multiple galactic diameters away. With no Citadel to work with and the known limits of mass effect FTL that the game took so much effort to make accessible to the player, why oh why are they dropping Reapers in London? Have the writers gone loopy and forgotten their own story? Or has Bioware shut down a good story to placate the drooling moron shooter demographic that doesn't care about a compelling plot if it means they get to watch things explode?--Ryvaken 23:15, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :First we don't need that kind of language here. It is both uncalled for an inappropriate. Second we don't know the context of the trailer. It could be at the start, the middle, or the end of the game. We just don't know. We also don't know if there is a time difference between ME2 and ME3 yet. Dragon Age II takes place over the course of a decade, so maybe ME3 will span a few years or have a break. Third, this is really more appropriate in a forum or blog post. Lancer1289 23:18, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with lancer, you can´t draw conclusions from a minute and a half video Changonauta 22:37, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :And also, don't forget that Arrival DLC, the last on for ME2, could possibly show how the Reapers managed to get to Earth. Come one, it says "Arrival", and it's the epilogue for ME2 and prologue for ME3! What more proof do you need? RevanSentinel 13:24, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, if memory serves, this will occour a year or so after ME2, as Mass Effect: Retribution occours after the events of ME2, so they would probably make this occour AFTER this and then we get some sort of sight into the aftermath of that. GroverA125 20:39, March 27, 2011 (UTC) need change in game play i m expecting the rpg elements in mass effects like in mass effect 1. mass effect 2 was good for the story, but game play was like a normal shooting game. and level up was a night mare. seriously, only four powers??? to me, without rpg elements, mass effect is lost. like mass effect 1, we need weapon level up options. so please, P L E A S E remind peoples that it is not a shooting game, it's a third person shooting rpg, or mass effect is doomed Interesting exclamation since Mass Effect 2 was more critically and commercially successful then ME. To claim the series is going to be destroyed by the very elements that made it so successful is a big claim for me.--Ironreaper 13:41, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Ironreaper, can you fix what you did to the headline with the "Ef". Also there are things taht ME2 did better than ME and I'm sure BioWare knows what they are doing. Lancer1289 14:43, February 23, 2011 (UTC) what if an open character possibility is available, example what if you lose jack well in ME2 you DO NOT have to get every person, so why can't ME3 have characters that can replace or serve as extras?- valkador ME3: Previous characters possibilty? I've got a thought stuck in my head, and judging by the majority of forum posts on bioware and whatnot, I don't think that many other people have. Apparently most (if not all) characters can be killed in ME2, and choices in ME1 can also lead to some deaths. This got me thinking when in ME2, you can choose to have either Morinth or Samara as a teammate. I'm thinking that Bioware may be playing "The Variability Card" in Mass Effect 3. I'll explain, say in ME3 you should get Tali or Garrus as a teammate, if you managed to get them killed in the suicide mission, you will instead see another person instead (such as an ex-C-Sec turian much like Garrus) much like the Morinth/Samara part. So if Garrus is killed, another C-Sec agent will be in the next game to take Garrus' place in the endgame. This could be worth noting because I think that Bioware will most likely want to put characters from previous games into the third, and most may be killed, they must be thinking of a way of how it can be done. So far, if we are going to see old squadmates as teammates again, the only ways I see is either this way or by simply making no alternative teammate in ME3 and people who fail to keep their team alive will simply have to suffer with one or more less teammates available to them.GroverA125 13:53, March 21, 2011 (UTC) why not have an open character selection where new characters are added and they can replace or be extras. in ME2 you do not have to get every character and even if you do you never have to open grunts tank or can give legion away I'm not saying what I'd like to happen, I'm saying that there's a probability this may happen. I believe they've already confirmed they're doing this (by allowing the player to have Kaidan or Ashley as teammates again). This could point to the fact that they will be doing this with characters from ME2 and maybe even bring back Wrex using this method. It's a likely possibility, since they won't leave these guys out and they won't give you no team if you killed some of them.GroverA125 20:23, April 3, 2011 (UTC) suitless quarian i heard some untrustworthy sources but often right talking about tali losing her suit and a lot of people like that idea. first i want to know if anyone else had heard this and although a lot of people would like this but wouldn't it be like halo if you say john remove his helmet at first everyone would love it, but then it would just be awkward so lets hope she never takes off the mask :Yeah two things. Tali says that for any quarian to lose their suits, then they would have to retake their homeworld. Second this seems more like something for a forum post or maybe Tali's talk page, but not here. Lancer1289 15:59, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Actually if I remember correctly, Tali mentions that even if they re-take the homeworld, they would need generations before they could actually live outside of their suits, since their immune systems were weakened by the generations of living in the flotilla. I think it was mentioned both in ME (during elevator rides), and on Tali's loyalty mission (on the second "Talk to" part triggered by a screen/monitor). So we probably won't see any Quarians popping out of their suits permanently in ME3. Tali may still show the camera her face if taken as a love interest in ME3, but the Quarians won't just leave them off. Still, there's hope...GroverA125 19:55, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :Actually she says that if anyone currently living wanted to see a sunset/rise (can't remember which) without a helmet, then they need to retake their homeworld. It would take generations either way, but acclimating to another world would take much longer. Retaking their homeworld would be easier and allow them to reacclimate faster. :Also remember it is quarians not Quarians. Lancer1289 20:04, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I see I was, as usual, close the the actual term, damn my selectively photographic memory.GroverA125 20:11, April 3, 2011 (UTC) New "Vague" Info on ME3 I found out that mass effect 3 has a November 10th release date and also bioware is trying to implement a DeadSpace like HUD for ME3 would this be actual news to put in the article have links to sites here: http://www.psxextreme.com/ps3-news/8824.html--[[User:ItsAlwaysSunnyInIllium|ItsAlwaysSunnyInIllium]] 04:51, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Looks like speculation to me, also second link is dead.Arbiter099 04:55, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Well heres a new link for the HUD article: http://scrawlfx.com/2011/03/bioware-investigating-environmental-hud-in-mass-effect-3 --ItsAlwaysSunnyInIllium 05:15, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :(edit conflict)I have to agree, the articles themselves are speculating. The title of the first article: "Mass Effect 3 Set For November 10 In North America?" I highly doubt that BioWare will release their game one day before Elder Scrolls V. That just doesn't make much sense marketing wise as a lot of people in general played Oblivion, I have yet to speak to some who hasn't, which was the "must have game" for 360 and PS3, and probably more will pick Skyrim. Which again has a set release date of 11/11/11. ME3 coming out one day before that, I have to say I can't see it. If anything a late October, late November, early December, or even January release is much more likely. Early November, not so much. :As to the second link, I have to say that switching the HUD after two games really isn't a good idea. It sounds like they already had problems, and while they may try to fix it, they can't alter it too much, otherwise it can cause problems transitioning from ME and ME2, which have a similar HUD, to a completely different HUD in ME3. This just doesn't seem likely. A reduced or redesigned HUD with the same elements as the previous two, that would be fine, but completely redesigning from the ground up on your third game, not such a great idea. Lancer1289 05:23, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I have say that ME2 suffered greatly by it's HUD. ME gave you the radar permanently on-screen, a "usable" team health bar, and altogether had more in the same amount of space. If it had the power recharge half-ring then it would have been perfect. ME2's gave too little information, and moved or over-simplified all the bars and bits that were really useful. I think it's safe to say that Bioware will not keep the ME2 HUD, but won't go completely over the top with the ME3 HUD.GroverA125 20:06, April 3, 2011 (UTC) This is how ME3 is going to go ! ******ARRIVAL SPOILERS AHEAD******* As Commander shepherd destroyed an entire Batarian system and killed 300,000 Batarian innocents, the batarian government are going to be annoyed and want blood obviously, so the systems alliance are going to call shepherd to earth to stand trial and imprison him for an unknown amount of time taking his ship and scattering his crew. While Shepherd is in prison probably for at least a year the reapers will invade and Shepherd being Shepherd will be called upon to save humanity and the rest of the galaxy. This is example of something that should have gone into the Forums or in a blog post, not here. This is not what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 21:50, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Game Informer Info Ok, so I've added a bunch of info from the GameInformer article, as relayed by someone who got their hands on it. There's photos and everything, so we know it's legit. The squadmates and returning characters section is taken from a photo of the article, so shouldn't be controversial, what it says there is in the article. I've also added the gameplay stuff because it would be hard for the early reader to get that wrong. What I haven't added however is the Plot information. The reason I haven't done this, and don't think other people should (yet) is because it is unclear whether the person who has posted the article's content has understood it correctly. It is also unclear how much of the plot information was actually told to the authors, or whether they inferred it from what they saw. For example, (Spoilers) the reader says that at the beginning Shepard is on trial for the events of Arrival. Without the article to read myself, I am unsure whether the game explicitly states that the trial is about what happened in Arrival, or Arrival's events are mentioned but might not be the whole purpose of the trial, or whether the author of the article just assumed that Arrival was involved or even whether the connection to Arrival was one the reader made. Until I, or a second source, sees the article, then I'm not sure we can be certain that the trial they talk about is actually regarding Arrival or not. JakePT 10:04, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Nice additions and I will agree that the plot information should wait until either a senior editor, or an admin can confirm the information. My Gameinformer issue arrives at random times so I don't know if it will be me, so I guess we will all have to wait and see. I guess we can also add more information from it when it comes out. Lancer1289 13:58, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with confirming the information before adding. I strenuously disagree with the notion that the confirmation must come from an admin or senior editor, though. Admins and rollback users have extra tools at their disposal which help them keep the wiki running from a maintenance standpoint. But from a content generation standpoint, they have no more or less say than any other user. The notion that their words and sources somehow count for more than any other editors' is counter to the entire point of a wiki. Either the information is good and should be kept, or the information is not, and should be removed. The editor who produces the information should have little-to-no impact on that determination. -- Dammej (talk) 04:56, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't seem to have high enough permission to make edits in this article, so I just wanted to mention that, if someone wants to fix it, "Game Informer" is misspelled in the References. Rtl42 06:42, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Taken care of and the reason you can't is you don't have an authenticated email address. Lancer1289 13:10, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Returning characters as squad mates. Wait, so is it still posible that returning characters like mordin,legion, and wrex can still be squad mates or is it set in stone that they will only be returning.-- 04:31, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :The information we have is present in the article which is just returning characters for the moment. Lancer1289 04:33, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::None of them have been specifically ruled out. All the GI article says is 'These are the characters BioWare told us would be squadmates' and 'We saw or heard these characters in parts of the game we saw'. The 'returning characters' fit into the latter. The authors saw them or heard them at some point, but no one told them whether or not they'd be squadmates.JakePT 07:52, April 9, 2011 (UTC) James Sanders Why do I have that feeling that James Sanders is the unnamed soldier in the Mass Effect 3 Trailer? Also, due to the last name, he could probably be a family member of Kahlee Sanders, right? [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Chatter) 00:30, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :He possibly is related to Kahlee. But it has been confirmed by a BioWare dev that he's not the sniper from the trailer. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:33, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep BioWare stated that he is not the person in the trailer. Lancer1289 00:34, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. Thanks, my fears are now laid to rest lol. Also, I was recently on youtube, and I found this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8V_7jKKEnOg&feature=related. Is this possibly an actual soundtrack preview made by Clint Mansell for ME3? Because it "sounds too good" to be a fake made by a random user. [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Chatter) 00:41, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :More than likely. I'm sure wi'll hear something, but just not this early. For all we know, he's still composing. Lancer1289 00:52, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::The MusicID app on my phone detects that music as a track from some Justice League movie.JakePT 10:26, April 10, 2011 (UTC) So this mystery of the sniper is still haunting us it seems, perhaps we'll hear more about James Sanders and this sneaky little brit in a later news update. GroverA125 09:12, April 10, 2011 (UTC) So while searching IGN for a Seth Green interview for the ME games, I took a look at this article: http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/830/830258p1.html And I'm thinking there's a good chance that James Sanders and James in this email are the same person. Probably only a major factor for anyone who 'manced Ash in the original game. Interesting bit I thought. TheFedExPope 10:30, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Just pointing out that we've had that email on Ashley's page for a long time now as it can be acquired from the ME section of the BioWare website. It was also written on "October 25, 2007". In addition, note that James is an extremely common name, maybe, maybe not we just can't say. Lancer1289 13:05, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah I recognized it but took a curious glance at it still. Only reason I bring it up is because I get the feeling Bioware wouldn't have included it and released it prior to ME's release if it didn't have something, even if only a little bit to do with events in the games. TheFedExPope 02:58, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Maybe, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Lancer1289 03:01, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Game engine It is misleading to say that the ME3 engine is based on ME2 PS3. They are being developed alongside each other, sharing technology where appropriate, but it's not like the ME3 developers took the finished ME2 PS3 engine and developed the game from that. In promoting ME2 PS3 the developers tried to give the opposite idea -- that ME2 PS3 was based on the ME3 engine. Secondly, if the article mentions what ME3 is based on, why not say what it is truly based on -- the UE3 engine?Tophvision 05:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Good points, but your edits make an already unnecessarily long section even longer. I think that paragraph should be deleted altogether. Any reference to this 'news' should just be on the PS3 section of the ME2 page, since, as you correctly note, the PS3 engine news was about ME2 PS3 using ME3's engine, not the other way around.JakePT 05:08, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I think both the ME2 PS3 detail and the detail about UE3 should stay, but I would rather have both gone than the UE3 detail removed and the ME2 PS3 detail kept. Lancer said it was "unnecessary" -- how is mentioning that ME3 is based on ME2 PS3 any more necessary than saying it's based on UE3? BTW I forgot to sign my first post, fixed. Been a while since I posted on a wiki talk page. Tophvision 05:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC)